Named Entity Recognition (hereinafter NER), also called “exclusive name recognition”, refers to recognition of certain entries included in text and categorizing the recognized entries into known categories such as, for example, person names, geography names, institution names, exclusive nouns, or the like.
Nutrient measurement of food may be a special type of recognized entry in text, which comprises the name and content of nutrients of a food item, such as “carbohydrate”, “20 grams”.
The nutrient measurement of food may be included in text found in forums, comments, blogs, news, Encyclopedia, or other electronic information presentation platform, where the nutrient measurement may be used to construct a knowledge base.